The Demigod Diaries
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the girl who every guy wants, but can't have because she's sworn off guys forever. But when the mysterious new boy, Percy Jackson comes along, things change. Especially since Percy's friend, Luke, takes an intrest in Annabeth. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**The Demigod Diaries**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story. By the way, isn't Logan Lerman fine? :D Hate the movie if you must BUT DO NOT EVER SPEAK ILL OF LOGAN WADE LERMAN! For those who wonder, this is slightly based on the Vampire Diaries. Don't worry, though. No vampires haha, just demigods.

Guest starring: Michael Welch as Matt Marshall

THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:

Percy knows Grover, but doesn't know who Annabeth/Thalia/Rachel is.  
Percy knows Luke.  
Annabeth knows Grover/Thalia/Rachel, but doesn't know Percy/Luke yet.  
Nobody knows Annabeth's a demigod yet.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sick of all these guys staring at me. Ever since I tried dating Matt, they think they can all get a chance. Won't they ever understand? Just because I'm blonde does not mean that I am dumb or stuck up or easy. In fact, I'm one of the smartest girls in school. I think I'm even the smartest girl in the whole school, and this is no false modesty, even for a girl with ADHD and dyslexia. Besides, dating Matt wasn't as great as I thought it'd be. I keep seeing him as a...Well, friend. I have a feeling he's not over it, though. I have a feeling he still wants me, but that's the thing. I don't want him. I love him, but as a brother. That's it. Why can't he understand that?_

_I think something bad's going to happen soon. I keep feeling it. I'm usually right about these sort of things. I think it's got something to do with the football team. Uh oh, Rachel and Thalia are coming._

Annabeth closed her diary, and sealing it with its lock.

Luckily, Annabeth knew no one could ever read her diary, because its only key was the owl locket necklace Annabeth had with her since birth. Every secret Annabeth had since she was a child was there. For some reason, Annabeth had difficulty reading back some of the things written, because of her dyslexia. But she could easily write and spell, but sometimes it was hard to read.

The only time that owl locket was off of Annabeth's neck, it was when she had given to Rachel as a good luck charm for a big test Rachel was nervous about. Rachel knew Annabeth really believed in Rachel, because no one's ever seen Annabeth without that necklace.

Annabeth glanced at Thalia and Rachel, and gave a brief wave, "Hey, Thalia, Rachel." Annabeth greeted, "Thanks for your 'help' for the Halloween dance ideas yesterday." Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel were in charge of the Halloween dance, which was coming this Friday.

"Annabeth, come on, we both knew you were smart enough to get some ideas yourself." Rachel smiled.

"...I'm not falling for that, Rachel." Annabeth smirked, "Nice try, though."

"Okay, but you found some ideas, didn't you?" Thalia asked.

"Of course I did." Annabeth said.

"Well, then it's settled! All we need to do now is buy some stuff at the mall later for the dance and boom, we're good to go." Thalia said.

"Not yet. We need help on the dance committee, we're running low...Ever since I broke up with Matt and the whole football slash cheerleader team quit helping us." Annabeth said, her head lowering down at the irony of the football and cheerleader team's actions.

"Big deal. We just put you on a tight skirt, maybe wash your hair, and 'accidentally' drop your books in front of some guys, they'll go crazy and before you know it, the school's male population will be on the committee." Thalia joked.

"Ha ha, that's funny, you're a funny girl." Annabeth said sarcastically

"Might work." Rachel laughed, until Annabeth gave her a death glare, "Or...maybe not. Okay, let's stop talking about this committee, it's giving me a headache. I need to talk to you guys about some mystery boy."

"What mystery boy?" Annabeth asked.

"Some guy just came out of nowhere. Jessica just told me about him. Apparently, he's really cute. But he's only talking to Grover, isn't that weird?" Rachel said.

Grover was a pretty good friend of Annabeth's. He moved here a year ago around the time Annabeth lent her necklace to Rachel. People used to make fun of Grover because of his 'condition', but Annabeth never paid any mind to it.

"Why is that weird? Me and Thalia are friends with Grover." Annabeth said, "Maybe he's an old friend or something. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I wish! Apparently, he's the hottest guy ever to walk in school since Matt Marshall, so you know he's gotta be hot." Rachel smirked, already daydreaming about him, "Watch out girls, you're looking at his future girlfriend."

"Excuse me? What makes you so sure you're his future girlfriend?" Thalia asked.

"Well, we're the girls who can get any guy they want. We all go on dates, except Little Miss Blondie over here." Rachel said, pointing at Annabeth, "I mean, it's just a matter of him meeting me."

"What if he's not your type? What if he hates going on protests for saving endangered animals?" Thalia asked.

"...Then he can kiss me goodbye." Rachel decided. Annabeth rolled her eyes while smiling, then she heard the bell ring, "Rachel, you've got first period with me, right?"

"Right." Rachel nodded.

Thalia groaned, "Of all people, why do I have to be the one to have science in first period all alone?" she said before she left. Rachel and Annabeth went to the English classroom, and each of them went to their assigned seating.

Rachel was in front while Annabeth was in the last row, with empty seats on her right and on her left, ever since Johnny Rickshaw moved. Johnny Rickshaw was also the one with the locker next to her.

And just on the next empty seat on her left, there was a seat Matt Marshall, her now-ex had sat on. Of course, it might be harder to sit in an empty row with Matt now that they're no longer together.

Matt came in the room, giving a high five to one of his friends. His smile completely disappeared as soon as he saw Annabeth. Rachel glanced back, and mouthed 'watch out' to Annabeth. Annabeth sighed as Matt sat down, still looking at her, in a creepy, empty, emotionless expression on his face.

Annabeth turned in front. She couldn't stand looking at Matt.

Suddenly, silence came over the room.

Annabeth didn't know what the whole silence was for. She assumed the teacher came in. She looked up and saw what could have been 'the mysterious new boy' Rachel was talking about.

Annabeth gaped a bit. He was definitley gorgeous, that's for sure. He had the dark brown hair in a style most teenage girls would die for (the hairstyle Annabeth dubbed as 'the Zac Efron cut') and he had the smile of a mischievous troublemaker. Not only that, he dressed in a way that almost showed that, unlike most popular guys in school, he didn't care about his clothes. It looked like he didn't even try. Just a plain dark green jacket, a blue-gray shirt, pants and sneakers. Yet, looking so average, he looked gorgeous.

There was one thing Annabeth couldn't stop staring at.

His electric blue eyes.

It wasn't the ordinary sky blue eyes, or ocean blue. It was the kind of eyes Annabeth would read in books, but would never see. It was the kind of eyes only a famous actor would have. The blue eyes stood out more than anything, and Annabeth couldn't stop staring.

But she took one glance at Matt just then.

Matt was equally amazing, at least in her thoughts. Goldish-blonde spiky hair, ocean blue eyes and a sweet, sweet smile. At least, she thought he was.

Then she remembered the time she looked into his ocean blue eyes and thought she was in love. That Matt was the one. But in fact, Matt WAS the one...The one she didn't want ot be with.

She remembered she was having the same reaction to the new guy as she did to Matt. And she remembered how hurt she was once she found out his personality wasn't as sweet as his eyes.

Annabeth told herself, it was best not to try and get a relationship with the new guy.

* * *

Percy Jackson looked nervously around the classroom. He felt odd with the girls looking at him. He certainly wasn't this popular back in his old school, or at Camp Half Blood. In fact, he sort of kept to himself. He and Tyson, of course.

"Remember...Look for the redhead girl." he told himself.

He looked at every girl staring at him, but one girl caught his eye. Not the redhead in front, the girl he was suppose to look for, but the blonde girl in the back. Percy could've sworn he muttered a 'wow'.

He held in his breath, staring at her. He figured this was Annabeth Chase, the supposedly 'smartest girl of the school' that Grover told him about. Annabeth Chase had curly blonde hair, the kind Percy only saw actresses having, or princesses. She had interesting eyes, though. Stormy gray. You don't see that very often.

He saw the girl he was looking for, staring at him in front. But something had possessed Percy in the moment. It was like something had grabbed him and forced him to come next to Annabeth, and sat to the empty seat next to her.

He knew this wasn't a good idea. He was supposed to find and protect the half blood daughter of Athena, and Grover told Percy he assumed it was Rachel and the sooner Percy gains Rachel's trust, the faster Percy could get out of here and go to Camp Half Blood. But Percy didn't care at that moment, though in the very beginning, he was outraged that Chiron forced him to come to Goode High School, but now, he thought it wouldn't be so bad.

As he sat next to Annabeth, Annabeth barely looked at him, unlike the other girls. Percy sighed. The one girl he had wanted looking at him and she looked as if she didn't even care.

"Um...Hi." Percy said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

Annabeth turned her head, and shook his hand, "Annabeth Chase."

When she shook his hand, both of then felt an odd sensation, and immediatly pulled back. Percy gasped silently. He'd never felt that while shaking a girl's hand. He looked back at Annabeth, who seemed shock as well.

"You new here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm with my friend, Grover. He tells me you're a pretty good friend of his." Percy said.

"I am." Annabeth nodded, smiling.

Percy smiled after seeing her smile. She was much prettier like that. He probably looked like a geek next to her, but he couldn't help but stared at her. Then a voice rang into his head. The Oracle's voice, saying 'The son of Poseidon shall find and protect the daughter of Athena'. The words rang in his head. Instead of looking for the daughter of Athena, he was talking to some girl he had no chance with.

"Um, who's that redhead girl?" he asked, pointing to Rachel.r

"...Is that why you came to talk to me? To know the name of her?" Annabeth asked, sort of angrily.

"Um, no, it's-It's not like that! I, um, uh..." Percy felt guilty at that moment, he didn't know what to say.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, you could have just saved yourself the trouble of talking to someone you don't want to and just ask her name straight away." Annabeth said annoyed.

"'Seaweed Brain'?" Percy exclaimed, "Oh, great." he said, rolling his eyes, and about to go talk to the redheaded girl and ask her name, but the teacher came in.

"Okay, you little monsters, settle down." Mrs Gertrude said, "I hope you all know Percy Jackson, our new student."

Many girls started squeeling and nodding entheusiastically, but Percy shrugged it off.

"Well, Mr Jackson, I hope you know about Greek mythology because that is what this month's paper's going to be about!" Mrs Gertrude said, but the rest of the class groaned, "It will be in pairs. All you have to do is make an essay about the Greek gods together. I will be the one to make the pairs."

More people groaned. Annabeth put a hand on her cheek as she waited. She hoped she wasn't with Matt, or Percy. And Percy had at the same time hoped he was with the redhead and at the same time he hoped he'd be with Annabeth. Not that he'd admit this, of course.

"And finally, our last team, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"What?!" Annabeth, Rachel and every other girl shrieked. Except Annabeth shrieked because she didn't want to be with Percy.

"I'm sorry girls, but the pairs are the pairs and it cannot be changed." Mrs Gertrude said, "You may now use the little time you've got left and plan your papers."

The pairs sat together, but Annabeth and Percy just tilted their chairs in each other's direction. "So...Got an idea on how to start the paper?"

"I was thinking we could start by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Annabeth said.

"Sure, whatever." Percy said. He already knew them. More than anyone knew.

"Where're you going after school?" Annabeth asked.

Percy widened his eyes. Was she asking him on a date?

"Nowhere, why?"

"Because I need to finish this soon. We might as well go to the library after school." Annabeth said.

Percy sighed, "Oh, right. Library...Um, sure, I'll meet you there."

"Great, now I was thinking about first talking about how Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had...Their big conflict." Annabeth finished that last one uneasily, looking behind Percy. Matt was still glaring at her. Percy looked where she was looking and saw Matt's stare.

"Hey, buddy, you got something to say to Annabeth?" Percy asked, a bit annoyed this guy was staring at her.

"No." Matt answered.

"Then stop looking at her like that!" Percy exclaimed. Matt didn't answer, but just turned his head.

"Thanks..." Annabeth breathed out the breath she was holding in. Lately, Matt's been making her more uncomfortable. It's probably just a silly thing, but she couldn't talk about it to Thalia or Rachel. For some reason, she thought they'd laugh at the idea of that.

"Hey...You okay?" Percy asked her.

"I'm fine..." Annabeth insisted.

Percy saw Annabeth's eyes look away from Percy's, meaning she was lying. Her eyes fell on to her book, pretending to read. Percy could have dropped the subject. He wasn't supposed to get close to anyone but the daughter of Athena and for now, this redheaded girl was his safest bet. Was the redhead girl's name Renéé or Rachel? Percy couldn't remember which name Grover had told him.

For some reason, he had only wanted to get close to Annabeth. So he closed the book Annabeth was pretending to read.

"No, you're not...What's up with that guy?" Percy whispered, "Why is he staring at you like that? Is there some sort of reason he's staring at you as if he wants to kill you?"

"I really don't want to talk about this now." Annabeth whispered.

"Well, when can you tell me?" Percy asked.

"Look, why do you care anyway, Seaweed Brain? Aren't you interested in Rachel?" Annabeth asked. So Rachel was her name, not Renée.

"Maybe, maybe I'd like to help you out, too." Percy said.

"...I'll tell you over lunch. You can sit with me, Rachel, Thalia and Grover." Annabeth said.

"It's a date." Percy smiled, then realized what he had said. He wanted to take those words back, but he couldn't. But he was saved by the bell. He and Annabeth grabbed their bags and stood up.

"Um, listen, you don't...hate me, do you?" Percy asked. He wanted to slap himself for how dorky that sounded.

"Just 'cause I called you Seaweed Brain? No. That's how I show you I like you." Annabeth smirked as she left. Percy chuckled, and looked at his schedule, but then was confused.

"Uh...Were you being sarcastic?" he called out, but Annabeth had disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Rachel's Jealousy

**The Demigod Diaries**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story. By the way, isn't Logan Lerman fine? :D Hate the movie if you must BUT DO NOT EVER SPEAK ILL OF LOGAN WADE LERMAN! For those who wonder, this is slightly based on the Vampire Diaries. Don't worry, though. No vampires haha, just demigods.

Guest starring: Michael Welch as Matt Marshall

THHhjINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:

Percy knows Grover, but doesn't know who Annabeth/Thalia/Rachel is.  
Percy knows Luke.  
Annabeth knows Grover/Thalia/Rachel, but doesn't know Percy/Luke yet.  
Nobody knows Annabeth's a demigod yet.

And OKAY, I know I messed up Percy's eye color. BUT COME ON! I didn't know whether to get Percy's seagreen eyes or Logan's electric blue eyes. So let's just say they're seagreen once and for all, okay?

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm writing 5 minutes before lunch, simply because it's the last period and I've already finished all my work. Anyway, there's some new guy in school named Percy Jackson. He's really weird, but weird in a good way. I find him kind of funny...I think we'll be friends. Something's weird, though. When I talk to him, I feel an odd vibe against him, as if he had never been to a normal school, as if everything around him was a totally new experience. I think he was looking for someone too. All I know is, he doesn't trust easily. He almost seemed to hold back everytime I wanted to talk to him. Seems like Grover knows him. I'll ask him what he thinks._

_Meanwhile, Matt is creeping me out. Percy caught him staring at me as if he wants to kill me. Again, I feel like something's gonna happen with Matt. And, sometimes, I think Matt isn't over our breakup, not by a long shot. I feel like he's gonna do something about it and-_

Annabeth immediatly closed her diary when she heard the bell ring. She closed the lock and tucked it in her bag as she stood up and got out of the classroom. Following Thalia, whose class was just in front.

"Hey, had that new guy who's supposedly 'hot' in second period with Rachel...He's not much." Thalia admitted, though Annabeth had a secret blush in her, "Although he did seem to like Rachel a lot."

"Oh...Really?" Annabeth asked. She could feel the green monster creeping up. She knew she should be happy for Rachel. Rachel _was_ pretty excited about the rumored cute new guy and now he was interested in her, but somehow, Annabeth didn't like it.

"Percy? Really?" she asked. But she did remember Percy asking Rachel's name. Seems like he was interested in her from the beginning, "I invited him over at lunch, just so you know."

"Oh, great, so I can watch them flirt back and forth. I'm looking forward to it." Thalia said sarcastically.

_'Flirting back and forth?' _Annabeth thought, _'Why would they flirt back and forth?'_.

"And wait a second, why did you invite him?" Thalia asked. They arrived at the cafateria by the time, "Is Little Miss I-Don't-Date having a crush on someone?" Thalia smirked.

"I am not!" Annabeth protested, "I just want to be nice."

Thalia rolled her eyes and laughed. It would be funny if Annabeth did have a crush on a guy like Percy. Annabeth was the smartest girl in school and Percy...Well, Thalia felt he was just in school because he had to, and that was putting it in a nice way.

When they grabbed their trays and food, Rachel waved her hand. She was already sitting in a table...with Percy.

This wasn't exactly a pretty picture for Annabeth. She was glad Percy was fitting in, but to be honest, she was a bit upset that he's so focused on Rachel. She knew it was selfish to feel this way. After all, it's not like Annabeth never gets the attention of guys...But Rachel seemed to be the one dating for the heck of it, though she's usually the one to end it.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked as she sat down.

"'Seaweed Brain'?" Rachel asked questioningly.

"Suddenly I get a nickname from her." Percy said, "Well, hey, Wise Girl."

"'Wise Girl'? Really? That's the best you got?" Annabeth laughed. Then she realized he called her wise...which was pretty much a compliment. She gave a slight blush and hid her face behind her hair.

"Aw, ain't that cute? First day, they've already got pet names for each other..." Grover said as he sat down, with a devious smirk.

Percy and Annabeth looked flush, and bit their lips nervously. Annabeth noticed, though, that Rachel didn't seem too happy about that comment. In fact, Annabeth could have sworn Rachel glared at her.

"So, um..." Percy said, to change the subject, "You going to tell me why Matt Marshall hates you?"

"Matt? How'd you know about him?" Thalia asked.

"It's pretty hard not to notice him with that creepy look he's got on his face when he looks at Annabeth." Percy answered.

"Well, if you must know, I used to go out with him." Annabeth said. Percy was shocked, someone like Annabeth would go out with someone with Matt's reputation? According to Grover, Matt wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the christmas tree, and Annabeth seemed to be the school's bright star, no pun intended.

"Now that I dumped him because I couldn't see him as a boyfriend...Guess he took it pretty badly." Annabeth said, "Now every guy seems to think they've got a chance with me and-"

"What do you mean, they didn't get chances before?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth's been known as the 'Undatable One', because you wouldn't believe how many guys want her but she never, ever accepts a date. Never, ever." Rachel said to Percy, in a tone that said 'Don't waste your time, she won't go for you...But I'm here'.

"She has accepted a date with Matt, 'till she realized it was a mistake. She's not big on the dating thing, that's all." Thalia defended, "I'm sure if she found someone she really liked and he really likes her, she could date him." Thalia said in a 'She might go for you, you know' tone. Annabeth gave a thank you look. Thalia and Annabeth found it odd the way Rachel said that...Usually, no one ever tried to hook Annabeth up with anyone as much as Rachel.

"But I highly doubt there are _any _guys in school that's good enough for her." Rachel said, in an insulting tone. Annabeth was taken aback-Why was Rachel suddenly acting like this?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth snapped. She was usually calm, many girls of the school insulted her for being dyslexic and having ADHD, which was a trait she wasn't exavtly proud of, but nevertheless, she was still the smartest and as long as Annabeth knew who she was herself, that was enough for her. But she didn't like the fact that one of her closest friends was practically insulting her.

Everyone stopped talking...Not because Annabeth was waiting for an answer, but mostly because they were all surprised at Rachel's sudden outburst. Rachel just grabbed her tray, turned around and went to her other friends' table. Annabeth took a glance at Percy, wondering what he would do.

Percy didn't know what to do to be honest. He had wanted to stay, but wasn't it his duty to get close to Rachel, who was their best shot of being the missing child of Athena? He gave an apologizing look, grabbed his tray and walked away to Rachel's table.

Annabeth sighed and went on to eating her lunch, like nothing happened. Thalia knew, of course, that Annabeth was upset. Thalia sensed a rare sentiment in Annabeth whenever Percy was around, and the odd thing is, Thalia seemed to notice it in Percy, too. And she never wrong about these sort of things, so why would Percy follow Rachel, anyway?

Grover felt sorry for both of them. He also knew Rachel for so long and also never saw Rachel so mean. He could tell she liked Percy. He could also tell Annabeth liked Percy. Too bad Annabeth might never get to see him again.

Later in class, that day, it was a class with all Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Rachel, and Thalia.

Annabeth sat at her assigned seat, the very front, and just behind her Grover sat there. Next to him was Percy. Next to Percy was Rachel, of course. Behind Grover was Thalia.

During the class, Percy stared at Annabeth all day long. Grover smirked at the sight. He knew that, as his protector, he was supposed to prevent Percy from getting close to someone but it was impossible to stop Percy's little grin. Rachel noticed Percy's grin and elbowed him. Percy looked at her in annoyance, and resumed staring at Annabeth. Thalia smirked and sent Annabeth a little message.

With Mr Brunner's continuous talk about Poseidon and Annabeth's notes, she couldn't help but think she already knew everything. Maybe it was her intelligence thing. But she also had trouble concentrating when Matt was just a few rows away. It was her ADHD kicking in, but she felt the need to...battle? It was her best word for it. But she suddenly recieved Thalia's text.

**Percys staring U. **

Annabeth turned around and saw Percy turning his head at the same time. Percy turned his head back and gave a brief smile at her he couldn't stop. Annabeth didn't show it, but she turned back in front and smiled, and blushed, at the same time.

Annabeth walked home that day, listening to her iPod. But that day, she felt a need to rest. To just be alone, and not deal with her family. It's not like she hated her stepmother, or her little 5 year old stepsister Penny, or her never-at-home father. She loved them all, but she didn't feel like being with them.

She looked to her right and saw the local graveyard, which led straight to the dark forest of the village. Annabeth heard there were grave stones of the older villagers in the forest, but she never thought about it much. Usually, she's uncomfortable with graveyards but then again it was daytime and the graveyard was one of the most quiet places in Demigod Village.

_'Our village has a weird name..._' Annabeth thought to herself with a slight smile. No one knew why the place was called 'Demigod Village' anyways. Except for a few rumors sons and daughters of greek Gods used to live there. But it was never justified or written in stone or anything. Annabeth shook off the thought and sat down on one of the grave, leaning against it.

_Dear Diary,_

_As I as saying, I feel like Matt's going to do something horrible to me. I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes, I have the feeling this new hate Matt's got for me is enough for him to...well, kill me. Maybe I shouldn't have written that. In case anyone sees my diary and actually has the guts to reading it and risking the possible murder if I find out about it. You have no idea how Penny took it when I caught her reading ONE sentence of my diary. Safe to say she respects me and my privacy now._

_In other news, something's weird with Rachel. It's like she doesn't like me aroud Percy. What, did she suddenly own him now? Just because he...flirted with her a couple of times? No. No one can own a guy. It's just my luck, isn't it? The first time I actually like a guy and he's interested in Rachel._

Annabeth erased that last sentence. Well, she knew she liked him more than most guys she met. She couldn't deny she was interested in him. But she didn't want to write it down. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her. It was just Percy.

"Here are the hobbies of an average teenaged girl: going out with friends, reading, shopping, hanging out in graveyards..." Percy mocked her.

"For your information," she started, closing her diary and slowly tucking it in her bag, hoping he hadn't seen it, "I don't shop. I can't read that well and I don't hang out in graveyards. I just...needed to be alone."

"Wait...So you're telling me you can't read?" he asked skeptically.

"I have dyslexia, okay!" Annabeth said.

"How can you right in a notebook and have dyslexia?" Percy asked.

"I said I have dyslexia, not dysgraphia. Did you not hear I was the smartest girl in school?" Annabeth asked. She had a tendency to ask that every time someone seemed to talk about her dyslexia. It was probably some pride thing.

"You have dyslexia?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"I also have ADHD, does that satisfy you?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. Percy shook his head wildly and started walking back, "I-I have to go." he said.

"Phobia against dyslexics and people with ADHD?" Annabeth asked, offended.

"No...It's just...I have ADHD too." he said, looking at her, "Um, sorry, I really got to go for now. Are you, um, going to that party in the woods?" Percy asked quickly.

Another thing about the forest is that at the very center of that forest was a wide, treeless space most people go to for parties. At the middle of that treeeless space was a nice, big bonfire. It was a huge deal that every teen knew whre that place was and that no adult knows abut it. The teens gave a 'creative' name for it though. 'The Space'.

"Yeah, I probably am." Annabeth answered. She said 'probably' because she knew that Rachel would be there. And Annabeth wasn't in the mood to be glared at for the rest of the night.

"Could you show me where it is?" Percy asked, "I'm new so I have no idea where this so called 'Space' is."

"Aren't you going with Rachel?" Annabeth asked. Percy stood there, dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say about Rachel, "No. I'd rather go with you, to be honest. I didn't really like how Rachel treated you at lunch today."

Annabeth gave a small smile, "Well, thanks. And, I guess I could come with you but I'm going with Thalia and Grover. Thalia's the only one that has a car. You could come."

"Thanks." Percy nodded, "So...7:30 tonight? Grover knows where I live."

Annabeth nodded, "Sure..." she said before she walked away. The weird thing is, her smile never left. And neither did Percy's.


	3. Eye Color Issue

**AN ABOUT THE EYE/HAIR COLOR OF PERCY:  
Seems like nobody ever reads the note cause I got what seems like a hundred reviews about the flaw in Percy's hair and eye color. But for the last time, I WAS TALKING ABOUT IT BASED ON LOGAN LERMAN. As for the hair, the Demigod Files wasn't exactly clear on that. I know, pretty pointless writing about this but COME ON! It was an honest mistake QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!**


End file.
